


Space

by DeadAndDying



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndDying/pseuds/DeadAndDying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way is a black hole.</p><p>Pete fell for Mikey, and he is gone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after reading this [post.](http://pyksii.tumblr.com/post/70664627560/saddeer-i-have-this-weird-theory-that-some%20url) Obviously, it's not the exact idea, but I couldn't get the idea of Pete and Mikey and the universe out of my head.

Space.

Mikey Way is planet Earth. Ever confusing and still widely unknown. 

When Pete first saw Mikey, he couldn’t look away. He spent 5 minutes of an obligatory shopping trip transfixed by a tall, lanky boy with glasses too big for his face. A boy dressed in a too-tight Anthrax t-shirt, and jeans that fell too low on his hips. Like everything he’d never encountered before, Pete needed to know more. From across the open space, he pushed his way through a crowd until, he was standing right in front of the boy. 

“I’m Pete Wentz,” he tells him. He’s all wide grin and pent up energy. The boy just stares.

“I’m Mikey Way,” he whispers, unsure. Eyes darting around wildly. 

“Well, Mikey Way, we’re going to be the best of friends,” Pete tells him. Mikey quirks an eyebrow, but nods. 

Mikey Way is like the Solar System. He is a fluctuating collection of interests, ideas, and life. 

It turns out Mikey Way likes horror movies, The Misfits, and his brother’s art. He thinks Mountain Dew is the best thing mankind has ever invented, and he knows that God himself created pizza. Mikey Way likes romance novels, and believes the government is attempting to hide the existence of Hogwarts from the world. He argues the world is far too shitty to not contain even the smallest sparks of magic. 

Pete thinks Mikey Way’s view of the world is beautiful.

“Do you ever think we were born for more than this?,” Mikey ponders aloud with a dent between his eyebrows. 

“Like, more than your dingy basement in this dead end town? Or bigger than that?” Pete sounds confused when he asks him this.

“Nothing,” Mikey replies. The dent doesn’t leave the space it’s occupying, and Pete wishes he understood. Pete wishes he could press his finger onto Mikey’s furrowed brow and erase whatever troubles him. He thinks Mikey looks at the world like he’s a research scientist, and the world is a lab experiment. 

Mikey Way also likes the quiet. He makes silence with music, and that’s something Pete has never experienced. 

“Pete, please stop talking,” and Mikey’s slender fingers are running along the side of Pete’s head as he gently places one of his earbuds into Pete’s ear. Their gentle breathing is the only sound in the room, the music feels loud, and the world feels smaller. Pete comes to think of this as _their_ bubble of existence. 

“We could create our own planet, Mikey Way. Right here on Earth, we could create our own,” Mikey looks at him like he’s crazy, but his mouth is turned up at the corners. _Yeah, we’re the only two people who exist_ , Pete thinks. 

Mikey Way is a planetary nebulae. Sometimes, he burns too bright, and splatters his surroundings with beautiful colors before shutting himself away.

It can be hours, or days. Radio silence from Mikey Way is like a punch to the gut, but Pete understands. Life is too hard to spend it surrounded with people when, they just make it hard to breathe. At night, he sits on his stoop and hopes that Mikey’s okay. He so enjoys being friends with him, he doesn’t want to lose him. 

When he knocks on the Ways’ door one day after school, it’s Gerard who answers. From what Pete knows of him, he’s a little weird, but so is everyone else. He tells him that Mikey isn’t feeling well, and Pete nods. He doesn’t know if he looked pathetic, or if Gerard is truly this kind at heart, but he steps to the side and opens the door wide enough for Pete to come in. They both know Mikey doesn’t want visitors besides his immediate family, so he plops down on the couch and watches reruns of The Twilight Zone with Gerard. 

Gerard starts sketching midway through their 8th episode, and Pete doesn’t register falling asleep to the sound of graphite against paper. 

Mikey Way is a galaxy. He’s a cluster of galaxies. He’s millions and billions of stars.

“You’re my guiding light, Mikey Way,” Pete tells him once when, he’s drunk out of his mind. 

“Okay, Pete,” Mikey replies sounding exhausted.

He’s out of breath and Pete is an asshole. An asshole who decides to drive them to a party across town and get spectacularly wasted. He’s focusing all his energy on getting him and Pete home safely, and praying to every deity that Pete wakes up with the worst hangover of his life. 

“You always know what to say when I feel sad,” Pete slurs. “Whenever I need advice, you’re there to steer me in the right direction, you’re the best,” he finishes off by smacking his lips against Mikey’s cheek.

Mikey feels flushed. He can’t tell if because he’s been carrying Pete for what feels like forever, or a reaction to Pete’s kiss. It’s nothing, though. Pete is always more affectionate when he’s drunk.

It’s nothing. Of course, it’s nothing, because when Pete wakes up the next morning his head is pounding and he doesn’t know where he is. Mikey throws a pillow at him before getting up to fetch him some Advil and a large glass of water. 

Mikey Way is the universe. He’s everything that exists. He is everything that will ever be.

Pete doesn’t know why it took him so long to figure it out. He doesn’t know why one morning he woke up and realized he loved Mikey Way. Pete loves Mikey Way, and he wants to tell the world. He figures starting out by telling Mikey is the first best option. Except, he’s absolutely terrified. 

“I love you, Mikey Way,” the words feel strange when they fall from his mouth. It’s one of the few things he’s said aloud that, he’s ever truly meant. He keeps practicing the words in the comfort of his empty room until, he feels warm all around and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He loves Mikey Way, and he’s so fucking happy. 

Mikey Way is a black hole. His gravitational pull is strong. He is still an unsolved mystery. 

Pete fell for Mikey, and he is gone forever. 

They’re lying on Mikey’s bed watching another shitty, straight to VHS horror film when, Pete finally says it. 

“I love you, Mikey Way,” the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. They were pulled from his heart and out through his throat. They chanted _take me, take me_ at the sight of Mikey’s smile, at the sound of his laugh, at his mere presence. He feels small and scared. Mikey Way is the fucking _universe_ , and Pete feels like he can’t compete with that. Pete feels he isn’t good enough for that.

Mikey looks down, but there’s a lift to his cheeks. A pretty shade of red blooming on his face when, he finally looks up at Pete. There’s a grin so wide, his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. It’s chanting _take me, I’m yours_ at Mikey, and Pete hopes he listens to it. He hopes Mikey hears his heart, the way it beats, and all the songs it’s written for him in palpitations, the only language it knows. He smiles back, and the world finally feels like it fits.

“I love you, too,” Mikey tells him in a voice so quiet, Pete knows it’s just for them. “I’ve loved you for a while,” he whispers right before his lips are covering Pete’s. 

Pete feels like the world is covered in light. Pete thinks he knows what it might be like to stand on the sun.


End file.
